Noviembre sin ti
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Darién volvio a Harvard y nuevamente no contesta los mensajes de Serena. Ella esta cada vez mas deprimida y sus amigos la llevan a una playa. Aqui comienza la historia. Creanme que no esperan el final que le di. SxD


**NOVIEMBRE SIN TI **

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La genial creadora de Sailor Moon.

Como recomendación escuchen la canción mientras lo leen.

ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A SAILOR LADY QUE FUE LA PRIMERA EN DEJAR SU REVIEW Y PEDIR ESTE ONE SHOT.

**SERENA. EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE TOKIO.**

Darién… ¡Te extraño tanto!

Han pasado un par de meses desde que te fuiste a Harvard por segunda vez y no sé de ti.

Aun mi corazón no se acostumbra a tu partida. Llevo horas contemplando el anillo o esperando una carta.

Me siento tan mareada mientras observo caer el crepúsculo…

**LA TARDE SE ALEJA**

**EL CIELO ESTA GRIS**

**LA NOCHE APARECE SIN TI**

¿Sabes? Las chicas me han traído a una playa; pues según ellas no es bueno que pase tanto tiempo sola…

Simplemente no me acostumbro a tu partida ¿Por qué no regresas? ¿Por qué no me llamas? ¿Es que acaso encontraste un nuevo amor?

Bajo las escaleras de la posada y me dirijo a la playa. Necesito estar sola y reflexionar.

**CALLADO EN LA PLAYA**

**TE LLORO EN SILENCIO**

**OTRA VEZ**

Contemplo como las pacificas olas rompen al llegar al borde de la costa.

Las contemplo fijamente y veo como se revuelven en la nada y veo aun mas como infinitamente regresan al lugar que pertenecen; veo como desaparecen en la nada y se unen con el todo…

Vuelvo a llorar. Siento como el frio y la soledad inundan mi cuerpo. Quisiera que me tomaras de las manos y me dijeras que me amas.

Pero eso es imposible. Pues ni siquiera contestas mis llamadas.

**ME AHOGA ESTA PENA**

**NO PUEDO VIVIR**

**LAS OLAS NO ME HABLAN DE TI**

Querido Darién ¿Es que acaso te has olvidado de nuestro fututo? Me siento tan vacía y sola sin tu compañía.

¡TE AMO DARIÉN! ¡REGRESA A MI LADO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡NO ME OLVIDES! Lo grito fuertemente mientras mis lagrimas contenidas se comienzan a desbordad cual manantial…puro y limpio.

**SENTADO EN LA ARENA **

**ESCRIBO TU NOMBRE OTRA VEZ**

Me levanto del lugar que consoló mis lágrimas sin cesar y comienzo a caminar. Cojo una vara con la cual trazo figuras sin sentido hasta que doy vuelta y me doy cuenta que he escrito tu nombre.

Sin quererlo contemplo la escena y sollozando veo como las olas se acercan y desvanecen tu nombre. ¡Como si eso realmente pudiera calmar mi dolor!

**PORQUE TE EXTRAÑO**

**DESDE AQUEL NOVIEMBRE**

**CUANDO SOÑAMOS JUNTOS**

**EL QUERERNOS SIEMPRE**

¿Recuerdas tu promesa Darién? Que me amarías y que volverías.

Quizás ya te olvidaste de mí. Lo más probable es que te hayas olvidado que nuestro amor es eterno.

No quiero pensarlo; peo quizás esa es la razón para que me devolvieras el dije con forma de estrella. El mismo que tocaba nuestra canción…

Comienzo a creer que es así. Comienzo a creer que el anillo que me has dado no significa absolutamente nada para ti. Aunque… ¿Y si estás enfermo? No. No quiero pensar en eso. Prefiero creer que me has olvidado a creer que te encuentras mal.

Estando tan lejos tal vez no tengas a nadie a tu lado para que te cuide.

¿Te encontraras bien querido Darién?

**ME DUELE **

**ESTE FRIO NOVIEMBRE**

**CUANDO LAS HOJAS CAEN **

**A MORIR POR SIEMPRE**

Ha llegado el fin del otoño y noviembre arrastra consigo las ultimas hojas de los arboles. En realidad; la suave brisa de la noche se las lleva consigo elevándolas hacia el infinito.

Comienza a calarme el frio; aunque no se definir si lo que siento es el frio de la noche o el frio de la soledad y de tu ausencia.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas aferrarme en vano a esta vieja fotografía que representa nuestro futuro. Me duele pensar que quizás ya no será así. En silencio me cuestiono ¿A dónde se fue esa felicidad?

**NOVIEMBRE SIN TI**

**ES SENTIR QUE LA LLUVIA**

**ME DICE LLORANDO **

**QUE TODO ACABO**

**DARIÉN. HARVARD. ESTADOS UNIDOS- **

Serena ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Me extrañaras? ¿Sabes? He estado adelantando materias y me estoy esforzando al máximo para poder estar a tu lado en el menor tiempo posible.

¡Te extraño tanto mi hermosa princesa!

Cada día que he estado alejado de ti ha sido una autentica tortura. ¡Te amo Serena!

**NOVIEMBRE SIN TI **

**ES PEDIRLE A LA LUNA**

**QUE BRILLE EN LA NOCHE**

**DE MI CORAZON**

**OTRA VEZ**

**OTRA VEZ**

**OTRA VEZ**

En esta fría habitación el único rayo de luz eres tú y nuestro futuro juntos…

Veo caer el crepúsculo y observo como la luna brilla e imagino que tu estas allí.

Me pregunto si esta misma luna girara y te dirá cuanto te amo y cuanto te extraño.

Imagino que ella te puede contar de mi llanto por ti e imagino que te puede decir cuan falta me haces.

La pena y la soledad ahogan esta habitación que solamente se compensan con imaginar tu rostro reflejado en cada rayo de luz de luna.

**QUISIERA DECIRTE**

**QUE QUIERO VOLVER**

**TU NOMBRE VA ESCRITO **

**EN MI PIEL**

He sentido tantas ganas de renunciar a esto.

Pero no debo hacerlo. ¡Te extraño tanto Serena! Pero sé que debo mantenerme firme en este lugar; siento que no debo renunciar. Porque al final del día también es tu sueño y temo tanto a decepcionarte. Saco fuerzas de flaqueza para no renunciar aunque cada poro de mi piel grite tu nombre y anhele tu cercanía otra vez…

**YA ES DE MADRUGADA**

**TE SIGO ESPERANDO**

**OTRA VEZ**

Me he despertado con una inmensa sensación de vacío. Son las 3:00 a.m. me he despertado al soñar con tu hermoso rostro cubierto de lagrimas. En Japón deben ser las 6:00 p.m. quisiera llamarte y decirte que te amo y cuanto te he estado extrañando. Decirte que no te he olvidado. Pero no. No puedo hacerte eso. Tengo que cumplir la promesa que me he hecho a mí mismo.

**PORQUE TE EXTRAÑO**

**DESDE AQUEL NOVIEMBRE**

**CUANDO SOÑAMOS JUNTOS**

**EL QUERERNOS SIEMPRE**

Extraño tanto tus besos y tus caricias amor mío.

Extraño tanto tus sonrisas y cada uno de tus infantilismos.

Extraño tanto escuchar un ¡Te amo! de tus labios.

Extraño tanto tus palabras de aliento y de consuelo.

**ME DUELE **

**ESTE FRIO NOVIEMBRE**

**CUANDO LAS HOJAS CAEN **

**A MORIR POR SIEMPRE**

Ha sido un largo año y noviembre ha vuelto nuevamente; sin embargo aun conservo en mi mente nuestra promesa de amor…

Aferrado a tu recuerdo y a nuestra fotografía el sueño me ha vencido nuevamente.

**NOVIEMBRE SIN TI**

**ES SENTIR QUE LA LLUVIA**

**ME DICE LLORANDO **

**QUE TODO ACABO**

**MESES DESPUÉS……………………………..**

Ha sido un día muy lluvioso; es extraño, es como si el clima quisiera reflejar mi dolor. El dolor de amarte y extrañarte. El dolor de no tenerte cerca. Me siento en una vieja banca del parque y veo las hojas elevarse. Tengo tanto miedo Serena. Temo que me hayas olvidado…

**NOVIEMBRE SIN TI **

**ES PEDIRLE A LA LUNA**

**QUE BRILLE EN LA NOCHE**

**DE MI CORAZON**

**OTRA VEZ**

**OTRA VEZ**

**OTRA VEZ**

Con el temor de que me hayas olvidado he dado vueltas por los diversos lugares que me recuerden a ti. Ha caído la noche y este miedo no se desvanece…

En un antiguo lago veo la luna reflejada; su brillo me recuerda tu alegría y nuestra promesa de amor. Ese brillo renueva la fe perdida y me da fuerzas para continuar…

**NOVIEMBRE SIN TI**

**ES SENTIR QUE LA LLUVIA**

**ME DICE LLORANDO **

**QUE TODO ACABO**

Por fin he terminado esta carrera. Con el miedo y el temor de tu olvido he vuelto a Japón. No he querido avisarte. No me malinterpretes amor. No quiero ser egoísta y he decidido observarte a lo lejos y si ya estas con alguien prometo dejarte ser feliz.

Te observo a lo lejos y te veo acunar a un babe en tus brazos. Lo miras con tanto amor y con una ternura infinita que tengo tanto miedo que me hayas olvidado.

No veo; mas sin embargo a nadie cerca de ti. Me armo de valor y me acerco a ti.

**NOVIEMBRE SIN TI **

**ES PEDIRLE A LA LUNA**

**QUE BRILLE EN LA NOCHE**

**DE MI CORAZON**

**OTRA VEZ**

**OTRA VEZ**

**OTRA VEZ**

Giras lentamente y tu rostro se ilumina con una gran sonrisa. Me dices que no puedes creer que sea yo. Veo caer tus lágrimas e intento consolarte; pero tú dices llorar de felicidad.

Te intento abrazar nuevamente; pero tú me detienes y me preguntas si te amo y aun mas: si tan solo soy una ilusión.

Tomo tus manos al tiempo que tomo al bebe que sostienes con ellas y te contesto que no es así. Que he vuelto para estar a tu lado.

Tus lágrimas se desbordan completamente y entonces me muestras a mi rayo de luna y mi sol personal. Destapas lentamente el rostro del bebe y no es otro que el de nuestra "Pequeña Dama". Mi luz de luna y desde ahora el sol de mi existencia junto a ti.

¡TE AMO SERENA!

Es lo único que puedo pronunciar y es entonces cuando rememoro la pregunta de aquella noche en que el brillo de la luna iluminaba tu rostro en el puente y te digo: MI AMOR POR TI ES TAN INFINITO COMO LAS ESTRELLAS DEL UNIVERSO.

Ha caído el crepúsculo y veo la luna brillar iluminando nuestro cielo. Solamente que esta noche la luna tiene un brillo especial que jamás se borrara.

Tiene tu sonrisa que me asegura la infinita felicidad.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Dejen un review. **

**Para todas las fans de Sere y Darién.**

**DRIXX EL PROXIMO FIN TE SUBO EL SERExSEIYA**

**Un beso a todos.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
